Pestle and Mortar
by Minerva394
Summary: Hermione has invented a magical vibrator based on a grinding charm Severus Snape taylored for pestles. Now the only thing standing between her and a successful business venture is the question of whether the Potions master will allow the use of his spell.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Dear Readers, I hope you will enjoy my new story. It is in four parts and will be posted weekly.

Part 1

June, 12th, 1999, London

After that horrible so-called Last Battle three years ago, the funerals afterwards and numerous parties and ceremonies later Hermione Granger had gone to Australia. Recovering her parents' memories had gone anything but smooth. They were angry about their daughter's presumption, still had memory issues and had not been able to reconnect with Hermione on an emotional level as much as all three wished. The young witch had decided to stay with her parents, monitor their issues and try her best to repair their relationship. Long talks, a regime of potions and some written accounts about VoldWarII had helped. After a year together the Grangers had understood why Hermione had acted as she had done but still had opted to stay as the Wilkinses in Australia.

Now back in Britain the young witch's first stop was at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron had lived there together since the end of the war. They had opted to take the NEWTs offered for their role in Voldemort's final vanquishing and had busied themselves with Auror training. Hermione and Ron had written, she often and long letters, he rarely and mostly not answering her questions. Nevertheless had Hermione considered them to be in a long-distance relationship. Harry and Ron had been themselves but ever so often they hadn't finished a sentence they had started and her bespectacled friend had started to look guilty.

"All right, boys, what is the matter?"

Just then the Floo in the living room had flared to life and Lavender Brown's voice could be heard, "Ron, I'm back!"

Hermione busied herself with bringing another cup to the kitchen table while analyzing her feelings. There was no surprise, Ron had never been patient if his comforts were far off. And there was nearly no hurt, only annoyance. That surfer back Down Under would have been a nice diversion. A diversion she had herself not allowed to have, in consideration of her status.

"Hello Lavender!"

"Oh, hi, Hermione! Did you travel all right? I have heard that long-distance-Portkeys can be beastly."

"Yes, everything's fine."

Lavender's face was visibly scarred yet her looks were more pleasing to her former dorm-mate than before. The witch obviously had matured a lot during the last year, something that could not be said about Ronald Weasley.

Finally taking in the heavy silence in the room the blond witch turned to her boyfriend, eyes narrowing.

"Ronald, do you have something to say to us?"

Harry Potter made a strategic retreat, shooting apologetic glances towards Hermione. In retrospect Lavender's name had come up often in the black-haired wizard's letters to his friend in Australia.

"Lav, I had thought it had been obvious to Hermione, brightest witch and all-"

Lavender's hand connected with his cheek with a resounding slap.

"You cheating bastard! You told me there was nothing between her and you! I would never – Hermione, please believe me, I did not know that you two were together!"

"I believe you, Lavender." They both turned towards Ronald, who had been edging towards the fireplace and right now was Flooing to the Burrow.

Hermione sat back down, shaking her head.

"Harry, you can come back!"

The saviour of the wizarding world hesitated on the door-step.

"He told Ginny and me that nothing had come from your kiss after the final battle, that you had been so busy doing research for your parents. I only suspected when he got more and more nervous about you coming back."

"He did not lie, we kissed and that was it. But still I considered him my boyfriend. I have been so stupid. I should have known he would not wait. And he never wrote anything remotely romantic, or related to our future. The shop this and Quidditch that."

Lavender made a move to leave the kitchen.

"No, Lav, please do not leave on my account. You are as much wronged as I am, if not more. I wanted to celebrate my return with friends and I will."

Harry perked up.

"Wonderful! Neville and Luna and Ginny are coming as well. Kreacher, the bubbly, please!"

The old house-elf looked much improved and while he still called Harry `Half-blood-master' and Hermione `Miss Mudblood' he was cordial. Lavender was `Missy Wolf girl' even though Greyback's attack had not infected her. While Harry and Kreacher busied themselves with preparing the dining room for the party the two women had a heart-to-heart talk. Lavender was very much disappointed with Ron's behaviour. She had apprenticed to Madam Malkin and in her free time spent a lot of time at the new orphanage and with female war-victims with scars. The money for the orphanage had come in equal parts from Harry and from the Malfoys and Narcissa Malfoy also was a surprisingly staunch ally in helping orphaned or hurt children or witches. Lavender and her approach was to make the witches feel good about themselves, be it through clothes or through glamours or make-up. While Ms Brown had chosen not to disguise her scars for other girls or women this was an important part of their recovery. Severus Snape had developed several salves for curse-, Fiendfire- or werescars and supplied the two witches with them without charge. Hermione was glad to hear that her former professor was well again. Her last stop before the Portkey to Australia had been at his hospital bed in St. Mungo's. The spy had been asleep, at least Hermione had thought so. She had delivered a heartfelt apology for not helping him in the Shrieking Shack.

Eight weeks into her stay with her parents in Australia a falcon had delivered a short missive.

Ms Granger,

There is no need for an apology. You were meant to leave me for dead. My healers and I are heartily glad that you did not attempt to help me, because had you managed to close my wounds Nagini's venom would have killed me for sure. As it was the bleeding worked to get rid of most of it, thus making my survival possible.

Severus Snape

The letter was a much needed relief for Hermione. As Harry had about the same time written about the Potions master's aquittal and subsequent Order of Merlin 1st Class Hermione had put all thoughts of her former professor away and had concentrated on her relationship with her parents.

By the time the first bottle of champagne was finished Lavender and Hermione had hashed a few things out. The latter witch was mostly hurt by Ron's cowardly behaviour, hurt as a friend more than as a love-interest. Lavender on the other side was truly in love with the red-head, warts and all. She had no illusions about his maturity but had had high hopes for a future together. Those hopes had taken a nose dive during the last few hours but not everything was lost. Lav had every intention of making Ron grovel, and grow up in the process. Until that happened she used her considerable talent for sketching to draw one surfer after the other. A second bottle of champagne was opened, as by then Hermione deemed it necessary to toast to every Australian man that had ever shown any interest in her person, accompagnied by Lavender's now animated sketches of mostly scantily clad men with rippling muscles and sunkissed skin.

Neville, Luna and Ginny arrived and the party took off.

June 13th, 1999, London

Over coffee the next morning Ginny had told Hermione about Molly's reaction to Ron's behaviour. The Weasley matriarch had made her youngest sleep outside in the shed. Granted, it was June, but not even the twins at their wildest had made their mother so furious as to be told to sleep outside.

Harry then had stumbled into the kitchen. Lavender and Ron both had separate rooms at Grimmauld Place and for Hermione Regulus' old room had been prepared, as it was close to the library. It had been agreed between the friends that Hermione would stay at Grimmauld during the summer before going to Hogwarts again for her last year of schooling.

Later that day, Hogwarts

Walking up from the gates Hermione Granger was shocked at the still visible destruction from the war. Hagrid's hut had been rebuilt, but only two of the greenhouses, and the castle proper was also in a state of disrepair. The school had opened at the first of November the year before.

Minerva McGonagall's office looked different than during Dumbledore's time as headmaster. Gone were the trinkets and the overall design sported a lot of tartan. The headmistress had aged, but still held herself erect. She greeted her former pupil with eagerness and then proceeded to tell her of her plans. Due to the fact that the other year-seven-students would be two years younger than Hermione the staff had found a solution: Hogwarts' most promising pupil would be a teaching assistant. As most teachers agreed that she would have been able to take her NEWTs in her sixth year already they would assess her progress and then would tailor her preparation to her needs. While most of her studies would be done independently the staff would help whenever needed. For about ten hours a week Hermione would lessen the headmistresses workload with teaching the younger years in Transfiguration. The young witch was happy to take McGonagall's suggestions.

Just then a knock came. Severus Snape entered, carrying a long list and looking frazzled.

"Minerva, this is impossible! I cannot repair the labs and classrooms while brewing this, even my days are no longer than twentyfour hours!"

"Severus, come, have a cup of tea. Did you notice my guest?"

The Potions master turned around, blinking at Hermione, seemingly not recognising her at first.

"Miss Granger? Welcome back to Hogwarts."

"Professor Snape, thank you. I am glad to be back. Do you think I could do some of those potions as preparation for my NEWTs?"

McGonagall clapped her hands.

"A splendid solution! Severus, what do you think?"

"Most of what we need could indeed be brewed by Miss Granger. But we need it before school starts again."

Hermione thought it over quickly. If she stayed most of her time during the summer here at Hogwarts she would avoid some tense moments at Grimmauld Place.

"I will have to talk it over with my friends, but I do not see any problems with me coming to Hogwarts earlier than planned."

Only then did the Potions master permit himself a cup of tea which he drained quickly.

"When can you start, Miss Granger?"

"Severus, the girl has only just arrived back in England!"

"The girl is a grown woman by now, a witch without whom's war-efforts Voldemort would still be running around here, she can answer that question on her own."

"Thank you, Professor Snape. I will be at Hogwarts the day after tomorrow."

"Until then, Miss Granger."

Even without robes Snape managed to billow somewhat.

June 15th, 1999

At 8 sharp Hermione knocked on the doors of Hogwarts. Harry had been disappointed at first and then relieved. Both he and Lavender had asked her to visit often and all three had assured themselves that London and Scotland were but an Apparition or Floo apart.

The teachers staying at the castle were still having breakfast. Snape was nursing a cup of coffee while Flitwick, Hooch, McGonagall and Pomfrey all seemed to talk at once. Hermione managed to have a slice of toast while answering all kinds of questions. A crew of workmen arrived and the young witch followed Snape towards the dungeons.

Ten cauldrons were lined up in the Potions master's private lab. A list of ingridients to be prepared was already in front of every work-station, Snape must have worked nearly the whole night. At first he kept a close watch on his assistant's chopping and slicing but soon was satisfied that her technique had not suffered during the last year.

Two weeks later the most important potions for the infirmary had been brewed and Snape had offered Hermione the use of his first name, at least outside classroom situations. The young woman was brewing all NEWTs potions by herself while her teacher made the more complicated ones. While not permitted during exams he showed her some shortcuts and tricks and taught her when it was allright to charm a knife to chop and when not. As a young man Snape had invented a charm for the pestle to grind seeds on its own and he showed Hermione that as well.

On Saturday she met with Ginny and Luna for a girl's night out. Ginny had joined the Holyhead Harpies and was loving every minute of it. Luna would leave soon for her travels to South America with a fellow researcher named Rolf Scamander. Hermione suspected that her friend was more than a little bit in love with the magical creatures expert. The friends asked after Hermione's work at Hogwarts. She told not without envy about Snape inventing spells as a sixteen year old. Ginny asked for clarification, "So the pestle is vibrating and grinding on its own?"

"Yes, it is marvellous and it saves us a lot of time."

Ginny cast a privacy charm before continuing, "Ah, Hermione, doesn't this pestle remind you of a Muggle invention? One of the Harpies, a Muggleborn, had this hen-night where we had a stripper and then we did games and the prizes were, ah, sex-toys, I think they were called. One of it was shaped like a pestle, or a penis rather, and when you pressed a button it started to vibrate. They called it a vibraty or something like that."

Luna was choking on her drink seeing Hermione's expression.

"Blimey! How am I to work with Severus again with that mental picture?"

"Severus is it? I must say I have always liked his voice. And he has this grace in every movement."

"Ginny! Don't tell me you are crushing on your professor?"

"Na, he's quite safe from me. I am waiting for Harry to grow up and am having as much fun as possible until that happens."

"I am getting another round."

August 29th, 1999

Before the teacher's traditional end-of-holiday party every teacher told Hermione where she was standing in terms of NEWTs. On October 1st she would sit her exams in Potions, Herbology, Defense, Charms, History and Muggle Studies. The rest – Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Transfiguration she would take with the other students in May.

Despite her misgivings it had been possible to brew alongside Severus Snape without thinking of vibrators constantly. Now, during the party, when he was singing along with Hooch's horrible rendition of "Cauldron full of love", he was really letting his hair down and was enjoying himself. Luna had told her friend a lot about that horrible year of Snape being headmaster. While children had been hurt after the war the tally was far from what to expect if one took into account the Carrow twin's sadistic tendencies and the sheer amount of children in the castle. Testimonies had brought to light how ingeniously and tirelessly Snape had worked behind the scenes to protect the pupils and his colleagues from more harm. Luna had extolled on how lonely and stressful that year must have been for the headmaster. The interaction between Minerva, Poppy, Filius and Severus now indicated that bridges had been mended and for that Hermione was glad.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

May 9th, 2000

Hermione's last NEWT exam was done. The ones in October she had aced with Es and no one expected her to do less on the remaining three – Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Teaching the younger years and seeing where they went wrong had given her an even deeper understanding of the subject, the exam was very easy after the year as a teaching assistant. Runes were fascinating, but Hermione's whole heart belonged to Arithmancy. Her former plans of joining the Aurory or the MLE-department had taken a step back after her coming in contact with higher level Arithmancy. The sheer beauty and complexity of the formulas entranced her as much as a softly simmering cauldron entranced Snape. Hermione had continued to brew most of the infirmary potions and still had some time left. She had approached Septima Vector for an extra-curricular project. The Arithmancy professor had declined and instead suggested an Apprenticeship. After talking the question through with both Minerva and Severus Hermione agreed. Having done the preliminary work during the school-year the young woman would do the rest of the theory and research for her mastery project during the summer months. In September she would start as an Arithmancy trainee for Gringotts part-time and spent the other half of the week at Hogwarts, teaching and learning Arithmancy. Life was looking very thrilling at the moment.

May 4th, 2001, London

With a satisfied glint Hermione Granger let her eyes sweep over her single-room flat in Hackney. Being finally on her own felt good.

Her parents had travelled from Australia for her Mastery ceremony in front of the Arithmancy guild and had been very proud of their daughter. Most of Hogwarts staff had been there as well. As she would be working full-time for Gringotts Harry had offered the topmost floor of Grimmauld Place but Hermione had declined. While she had made her peace with Ron she had no desire to live at the old Black house together with two couples, Ginny and Harry and Lavender and Ron. Molly Weasley was not happy with her only daugther co-habitating with Harry out of wedlock but could not do anything about it. Harry had said, "Mrs Weasley, I love and respect you and I will be eternally grateful that you and your husband have made a place for me in your family but if I learned anything from being the Boy-who-lived it is that every moment spent with a loved one is precious."

Hermione's parents had invited everyone to a restaurant and had presented their daughter with a generous graduation gift, a down-payment for a small flat in London. The newly minted Arithmancy Mistress was happy and close to tears. Her relationship with her parents was still not as close as she wished but long talks with Minerva and Severus, who had decades of experience as Head of Houses had shown her that most of the rift was due to her living in a world her Muggle parents could never fully comprehend and not due to her actions during the war. Nearly all Muggleborns struggled with a similar loss of connection to their families, unless they returned to the Muggle world fully.

Over desert and cognac Mr Granger had expressed his conviction that everything would have been better had not Hermione acted without their knowledge. Severus Snape had gone very still then and not only his colleagues had looked around the room, poised to cast Muffliatos and Obliviates in case a Muggle waiter ventured into their private room. The Potions master's voice was quiet, but heard across the three tables of the party.

"Mr Granger, I have met you today over canapees and cognac. We might have met a few years earlier if not for your daughter's actions. Voldemort had sent me to your house in September 1997, together with Walden MacNair, also know during his trial as the `Dark Lord's favourite butcher´. Had I met you then I might have been able to ease your suffering by a discreet numbing spell but I could not have saved you or your wife. MacNair liked to dismember his victims piece by piece and prided himself on keeping them conscious for up to twenty minutes, due to his use of cauterising spells. Usually he chopped off feet and hands of the male first, then forced him to watch his wife being raped before slowly killing both. You are of course entitled to your opinions but I have never been more glad that your daugther had sent you off to Australia when she did. I raise my glass to the brightest witch of her generation!"

Mrs Granger was openly crying by the time Snape had finished his little speech and her husband had gone ghastly white in the face. Arthur Weasley pressed another glass of cognac into the man's hands and Hermione was floored by the Potions master's passionate defense. He had hinted during one of their brewing sessions that Voldemort had ordered her parents' death but she had been half of a mind that he only told her that to assuage her feeling of guilt. She should have known better. When had Snape ever sugarcoated anything for anyone? Hermione pitied her father for being the recipient of Severus' ire but deep inside of her something unclenched. She had done her best to save her family and from the look on her mother's face the harsh reality of the situation then had finally sunk in.

George Weasley was the first to answer Snape's toast, "To the one woman beside our mother I fear to prank!" The mood in the room was beginning to thaw a bit. Ginny stood next, "To the woman who managed to keep my brother and my boyfriend alive long enough for Snakeface to be vanquished and to keep her sanity in the process. I am really glad, Hermione, that you have no ambitions for being a Dark Lady!"

"Hear, hear!" chorused Harry and Ron.

Hermione positioned herself between her father and Severus and raised her glass, "Thank you all for being here today, and for being there for me in much darker times. I want to raise my glass to all of you, may we enjoy peace at its fullest!" Thundering applause followed. "One more thing - as this room is full of mainly Gryffindors I have to spell it out for you: were I to become a Dark Lady only Severus here would notice it before it was too late."

The party wound down soon after. The hugs of her parents were much tighter and longer than usual and they agreed on having tea Saturday next. Hermione wanted to talk to Snape and to thank him, but by the time she had finished waving to her parents driving off in a taxi he had already left.

On Sunday evening Hermione had finished her unpacking and was ready for her first day at Gringotts. She still wanted to thank Snape but her Floo wasn't connected yet.

Tea with her parents had been emotionally draining but in a good way. Back in her flat Hermione felt ready for an evening of watching "Pride and Prejudice" while eating ice-cream. Checking her bathroom cabinet she found out that she was out of her potion against cramps which would be needed sometime next week. She could get one in any apothecary but it was not a complicated potion to brew and it worked much better if brewed by the recipient. Hermione missed brewing. As Gringotts had a strict policy of not allowing its employees to take work home the young woman had time on her hands. Her workday was gruelling but never longer than five. The goblins had a few wizarding employees like herself and Bill Weasley but still kept a close lid on their secrets. All non-goblins had to vacate the offices by 5.15 pm. On a whim Hermione called Severus by Floo. The Potions master answered promptly.

"Miss Granger, good evening."

"Hello, Severus. You have been calling me by my given name for more than a year."

"Sorry, I am just winding down from a house-meeting. What is the matter?"

"I wanted to thank you for your words after my graduation. Now my parents are able to accept my decision as much as they will ever be and I have finally come to terms with it."

"I am glad to hear that, I felt I was too blunt."

"No, you weren't. They and I needed the full truth."

"Do you want to come through? I have to stay in my quarters as I am on call tonight."

"Sorry, no, I am no longer dressed for company."

"I have seen you with lizard innards draped all over your hair, you can't shock me with Gryffindor pyjamas."

"On your head be it."

Hermione stepped out of Severus' Floo. He pretended having to cover his eyes at the combination of multicoloured yoga pants, overlarge Chudley Cannons sweater and pink fluffy socks.

"I warned you."

Severus offered her a glass of Merlot and summoned "her" afghan. In between brewing sessions they had spent quite a few evenings in his quarters, talking about recent developments in their retrospective fields, about history – a special hobby of Severus – and occasionally bitching about staff meetings.

"How's Gringotts treating you?"

Hermione could not go into any details because of a confidentiality charm but she told him of her work routine and of her plans to learn more about the Muggle side of finances. Severus felt content and relaxed. The day before he had spent the evening with Draco, marvelling how the snobbish prat had matured into a good and clever man. Miss Granger – Hermione – would count as another success, although the Potions master did not credit that to his teaching. At least not during her time as pupil at Hogwarts. Later, during being colleagues they had discussed and argued about a wide range of topics and Severus had enjoyed being her sounding board for all kinds of questions on the theory of magic, on ethics, on life. Thankfully marrying Weasley was no longer on the table. Snape would have loathed to have the young woman's brilliance being dulled by what the redhaired menace would expect of her as his wife. He could not quite put his finger on why his feelings towards Granger differed from the paternal pride he experienced thinking of Draco.

The day after Hermione finally started to brew her potion for cramps. Having lined up her ingredients she looked for her pestle and could not find it. A quick search at the most likely places yielded no result. With a muttered curse Hermione apparated in the alley behind Slug and Jiggers. She bought a standard pestle with a slightly elongated handle, thus making it less likely to fall out of the mortar if Snape's grinding spell was applied.

Back home the young woman checked the time. There was not enough of it left for brewing before her appointment with Harry and Ginny. She threw on a light spring dress and then looked for a lipstick in the right shade. Hermione finally found it in a rarely used cosmetics bag, right next to her missing pestle. She swore again and apparated to the wizarding pub in Canterbury all three liked for food and the spacious garden.

The evening with Harry and Ginny had been fine at first. They catched up with each other and enjoyed the food and the balmy summer night. Later in the evening, helped along with two Gin Tonics and two glasses of wine, Hermione grew more and more wistful watching her friends. They were made for each other. And while they tried to be discreet anyone with eyes could see that they could not wait to be alone together. If things with Ron had worked out there would be two couples eager to go to bed. She shoved that maudlin thoughts. Realistically the evening would have gone differently. Ron would have belittled her studies and would have drawn Harry and Ginny into Quidditch talk. She would be fuming by now, and embarrassed by his manner of eating. Hermione pleaded an early start to her parent's house the following Sunday and excused herself.

Back in her flat, brushing her teeth she saw the extraneous pestle. And remembered Ginny's description of that hen-night. Maybe she would not need her favourite Mills & Boons novel with that wicked pirate tonight.

Captain Willard wasn't needed at all. The pestle, Snape's grinding charm and a bit of imagination left Hermione bonelessly and quite ready for a refreshing sleep and sweet dreams.

Brunch with her parents and their old friends was more relaxed than in a long time for which the young witch thought Severus' set down of her father was an important reason. Mr Granger seemed to have accepted that he could be glad to be able to enjoy his life with his family and friends. The pacifist father in him shuddered to think what his little girl must have experienced in a war that had happened quite without his or his wife's knowledge and support. In the early afternoon the Grangers kissed their daughter good-bye and departed for a round of golf. Hermione could have dusted her flat or she could have tackled the charmed pestle, in her mind already called `The Whizz´. As satisfying the first trial run had been there was much room for improvement. The grinding charm had one strenght and one velocity. She started a research journal and outlined what the vibrator should do and how she would go about it.

A week later Hermione had done some reconnaissance in the Muggle world, had bought more pestles in different sizes and shapes and had a very clear concept of what to acchieve. After the war she had received a letter from a woman who introduced herself as a very distant cousin from her father's side, a Ms Annabelle Smythe from Portsmouth. Mr Granger had confirmed that his grandmother had been born as a Smythe and had hailed from that area even though no one had ever heard from Ms Annabelle. Taking Bill Weasley with her as back up it soon emerged that the woman was a genuine, if distant relative. Mr Granger hadn't ever heard from her because of her branch of family being magical! Ms Smythe was a shrewd and kind elderly Squib who had seen a picture of Hermione in the Prophet. Her own hair was a steely grey by now but the relationship was clear when Annabelle produced a picture of her own as a young woman.

This cousin Hermione now firecalled with her research notes and business plan. Having lived the roaring sixties to the fullest as a young woman Aunt Annabelle had now qualms about vibrators. She assured her young relative of her full support and agreed, after laughing heartily, to be the front of the enterprise. The two woman toasted each other with some wicked home-brewn gin and tonic. After some more such drinks Annabelle even claimed to have bedded a `Rolling Stone´once.

Hermione combined her house-warming party in her new flat with a girl's night and after plying her guests with prosecco and take-away-curry she made them do a mild oath of silence before introducing Ginny, Luna, Hannah, Susan, Angelina, Tracy, Pansy, Astoria and Lavender to her `Whizz´prototypes.

An hour later a group of giggling witches went home, each with her own Whizz and a very detailed questionaire.

Two weeks later the inventor of the Whizz received the last questionaires back and started to tweak her invention according to her probands feedback. Some suggestions made her blush, some made her laugh, but after two more weeks the Whizz was as perfect as possible, covering a wide range of needs. Hermione comprised a leaflet for the different wandless commands and sent new prototypes to her friends for further testing. Five of them had already written that friends of them wanted also have a Whizz. Hermione sent off eleven more Whizzes. The whole business seemed to take off, but on quite large hurdle awaited the young witch: she had to ask Professor Snape, Severus, for his consent in using his spell.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Fully immersed in her new work field, studying Gobbledigok and trying to spend time with friends Hermione did not think of her Hogwarts ex-colleague a lot. But she was happy to see him browsing the bookshelves of Flourish and Blotts.

"Severus!"

"Hermione." He inclined his head in her direction, his eyes never leaving the book he had been perousing.

"Free of dunderheads, finally?"

"At least for two months. Feeding your addiction?"

"Yes, caught. I might have to get a book on magical masonry, to see how far I can expand my flat for my bookshelves."

"Arthur might be able to help. While he has questionable sense of style his spells are sound."

"I have had him over. Only he got sidetracked with my kitchen appliances."

Snape rolled his eyes in a fairly good natured way. Seeing her former professor as relaxed as now made Hermione's perception of him shift. The Potions master wore a light open robe over Muggle clothes of jeans and a shirt. It did not make it easier to talk to him as she had intended.

"I have been meaning to Floo you because of a project of mine. Are you very busy this summer?"

"Some lines of research I want to follow, but nothing urgent. I was about to have lunch after finishing here, you could join me."

"Thank you, I will."

They ended up in a Muggle pub. Over jacked potatoes Hermione desperately tried to find a way to introduce her invention of a magical vibrator based on Snape's grinding charm for a pestal.

"This is going to be akward but I'll try to present it as scientifically as possible. What do you know about Muggle sex toys?"

Hermione would have enjoyed rendering Severus speechless if not for the topic. She registered him fleetingly thinking of being on the butt end of a prank and dismissing the thought seeing her embarresed, earnest mien.

"Next to nothing."

"Right. Do you know what a vibrator is?" He nodded.

"Is there a magical equivalent?"

"Not to my knowledge, no. The wizarding world is rather prudish in that regard."

"That's what my preliminary research showed as well. There are some silk scarves in Madam Malkin's lingerie department, but not even George Weasley know about anything else. Ginny has been to a Muggleborn's hen-night that involved sex toys. None of the Purebloods had even heard of such things."

Hermione gave up on being embarrassed. She had thought about this talk and had practised it in her mind. But then she been thinking of Severus Snape, Potions master and meticoulous researcher, the man who had trained her in using research protocols, collecting data and documenting it to a publishable standard. While the wizarding world was not as rigid as the Muggle world on procedures Snape, who had a bachelor's degree in chemistry, was. The man's cheeks were showing a light pink as well whiche made it even more difficult to deal with her new awareness of him as a man. One in jeans highlighting long, lean legs ending in a firm bum and a short-sleeved t-shirt showing sinewy arms.

"There are some potions used for roleplay, and some for enhancing tactile sensations. There are also temporary spells for enlarging the penis and for maintaining an erection longer but these have the disadvantage of being rather unpredictable and of leaving the man in case with his bits feeling a bit numb. To my knowledge they are rarely used. Wizards in need of that tend to use the Muggle drug Viagra. Slug and Jiggers has it in stock as well as lubrication potions."

"That is good to hear. I haven't been to Knockturn Alley for further enquiries and also I am not yet up to date concerning Muggle sex-toys."

"As fascinating a topic that is, what has it to do with me?"

Hermione took a swallow of her ginger beer, drew a deep breath and continued, "I have invented a magical vibrator based on the charm you invented for a pestle to grind on its own. I have only tweaked your spell as to activate it wandlessly and give it different rotations and speeds but the base is definitely your spell."

"Well, you are free to enjoy that in private, I am not going to charge you every time you use that spell." He smirked, as her blush deepened. Hermione banished that mental picture of Snape hearing the `ping´ of a dropping gallon every time she climaxed using his spell.

"If I am going to market it I need your consent and of course you would profit from it as well. I did some calculations. Producing the `Whizz´, as I have named it for now, could be a profitable endeavour."

"I was of the impression that you loathed the press following your every move. If the Prophet didn't hesitate you to paint you as a scarlet woman during your fourth year when you were a mere school girl going to a dance, imagine what they would write now. The wizarding world is terribly backward in that area. `Vibrating Vixen´ would be the kindest you could expect. A witch seeking her own pleasure independently would be a blow to male egos all over. You might have noticed that you are encountering a lot of red tape just because you are female."

"Well yes. Feminism is nearly as bad as Dark Magic, if I am to believe my male superiors. Which doesn't prevent them using my research and my calculations for furthering their own aims. I do not feel that that is germane to them being goblins and me being a witch but to them being male and me being female. That's one of the reasons I am looking for something that makes me less dependant on my salary. I have a distant Squib cousin whose name I would use for patenting the Whizz and retail would be via mail order."

"And how do perspective buyers learn of the Whizz?"

"Mouth to mouth propaganda. It works a treat with witches, otherwise no woman would even know about new inventions in feminine hygiene products or about potions for cramps. There are no advertisements for such things and it is not talked about in mixed company."

"Well, yes. Rather an Austen approach. As head of house I had to adress these topics when Madam Pomfrey was not available. It scandalised the traditional young witches to no end. As to the money – didn't you get an Order of Merlin, 1st class? There is a hefty stipend attached to that, enough to make you financially independent if used prudently."

"Well, yes. I got it. And handed it over to the goblins for damages. They were grateful to us for getting rid of Riddle, but not that grateful. Harry helped Ron to cover his third which cost him nearly all of his liquid assets. James Potter supported the Order of the Phoenix a lot during the First War. Since his death there has been not real management of the Potter fortune, it will be a while until Harry understands the business side of his heritage enough to make profit again."

"Longbottom might be able to help there. He's had the formal training for managing his inheritance."

"Neville helps already, and Draco as well."

"Ah, yes. The Malfoys and the Potters have been partners in business long before Grindlewald even. That's why it was such an embarrassement for Draco when Potter refused to shake his hand on the train when they first met."

"They have talked it through since. I do not want to think about what Dumbledore was thinking in keeping Harry totally ignorant of his heritage. He should at least have received training when coming to Hogwarts."

"I think at that point Dumbledore still believed that the boy had to die."

"I fear you are right." Desperate to change the topic she asked, "What do you think of a reconnaissance mission in the Muggle world?"

Snape thought about it and then nodded.

"Lead on."

Hermione Side-along Apparated them to an alley behind a shopping centre in Cambridge. Her destination was a shop geared towards female customers. Tastefully dressed attendants waited unobtrusively for any customer needing their input. Business was slow but steady, there were three couples and two single women in the shop with Hermione and her companion. Snape held himself a little stiffly at first but soon got in the swing of things, noticing the prices of the items on display. He whispered, "Granger, that crop there sells for 69 quid! And that facemask over there for 89!"

A passing attendant handed him the mask in question. "This is made from kid leather, soft on the skin yet able to withstand a lot. If cleaned after use it won't get brittle due to sweat or other body fluids." She left two blushing researchers alone again. Snape stroked along a corset on display. "The silk is fine enough for Narcissa Malfoy. It's a shame we have charms for support. This must look quite fetching, not at all like the things the prostitutes in Manchester are wearing."

"I am not asking why you know about these women."

"The entrance to Manchester's wizarding area is in the city's red light district."

"There may be witches wearing corsets. A lot of women wear nice lingerie just for themselves, not because they want to show it to a lover. One feels empowered."

"Ah. So you have a silken matching set for important presentations?"

"If you have to know, yes, I do." As strange as it was to flirt with Severus it made the whole situation less tense. "Come on, drag yourself away from that corsets, I want to show you something."

Hermione explained the difference between a dildo and a vibrator. After checking that they were alone Severus enquired, "Why would a witch not simply buy one of these?" Hermione rummaged around for one of the unpacked vibrators. "Listen!" She pressed the on-button, Severus startled. "That is quite noisy. It must be distracting."

"It is. And it is even worse when using it as intended. I can't help but thinking of a hummingbird flying against a window, again and again."

"That cannot be conductive to pleasure." His cheeks were growing pinker by the minute.

Hermione beamed up at him.

"My Whizz is noiseless! Absolutely quiet! There are some very pricey Muggle vibrators which are not as noisy but still, if the sound bothers you once it cannot be unheard."

"Do you have it with you?"

"Of course not! What would I do with it while shopping? No, forget that."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Hermione did a mental check-up of her flat and decided it's condition was all right for visitors.

"Will you accompagny me to my flat?"

The Potions master thought for a little while and then nodded.

"Yes, let's see this Whizz."

Hermione apparated them right into her kitchen.

"Tea?"

"Do you have coffee?"

"Yes. Let me get the Whizz for you while I brew some. I should have some biscuits as well."

She went into her bedroom for the toy and glanced over her own notes of its development. None seemed more embarrassing than the Whizz itself was anyway and she had coded her friends who had tested the device as well.

Severus settled down on the settee with notes and the vibrator while his hostess busied herself in the kitchen.

When she finally joined him with a tray of coffee, milk and biscuits he was already making notes of his own. In a way Hermione was glad he was in research mode.

"You haven't altered the shape of a standard number three pestle with a long handle at all. May I ask why?"

"Permanent Transfigurations need a lot of power when Transfiguring marble. There is no way to tell when they would run out as this depends on the magic of the user and on the levels of magical energy surrounding it. It seemed safer to leave the form as it is. It works quite well."

"I thought as much. But that might present a problem with patents, if it is basically a pestle. Also it would give anyone trying to copying your invention a wide field. It might be necessary to get some marble dildos in the Muggle world and then enchant them. Or even use other materials. The latex ones in the shop did feel allright, although witches might not trust a material they do not know."

"Have you tried the charms yet? I do not want to be immodest but the charms work involved here is quite above NEWTs level."

"I have only made notes on the Whizz's tactile properties. The marble warms up rather quickly. Is that a charm as well?"

"No, that is not necessary, as hardly anyone is bound to use it in sensitive regions right from the start. It is possible to charm it to make it feel cooler or warmer but I set the charm for a specific range. No one should get burned or frozen while using it. And normally a witch would hold it in her hand before using it in her, ah, nether regions."

"Granger, it's called vagina, pussy, cunt, quim, fanny, snatch – whatever. No one outside badly written porn masquerading as historical romance calls it `nether regions´. If you cannot put a name to it we can drop this whole endeavour right now. I will not invest time and money just for you to become prudish at the wrong moment."

Hermione blamed Captain Willard on the nether regions. Snape was right, of course, the smug bastard.

"So you're in? Shall we discuss percentages? I can assure, I have grown up in a very enlightened environment and have been able to spell vagina, vulva, clitoris, penis and prostate when my contemporaries were still pointing to `down there´. I blame the nether regions on a particularly nice racy novel with a pirate."

"Speaking of prostates – the Whizz seems a bit too large for anal use, at least for novices. We should put a warning in the leaflet."

"I will bow to your experience-" Snape blushed and interrupted her.

"I have none in that area, I am only using common sense."

"If you say so."

"Will you show me the commands for your adapted charm?"

"You have to activate it, as you would not want the Whizz to start vibrating when someone in the vicinity speaks the correct Latin word. I have adjusted it so that one can personalise it. My password is `Amortentia´. A vibration is started with `concute!´. If you want a stronger vibration just ad `plus´. Going lighter is `minus´. For a grinding motion it is your `adtere!´."

"Is it activated yet?"

"No, you have to hold it in your hand."

Severus held the Whizz lightly in his right hand and said the password, followed by the command for vibrating. He tried all possible variations while Hermione busied herself with making lemonade. It was getting hot in her small flat. A shout drew her attention back to the wizard on her settee. Snape was touching his lip gingerly.

"What happened?" He blushed.

"It seems that for someone able to cast soundless you just have to think the commands."

"You didn't, did you? Put the Whizz in your mouth and thinking the command?" His sheepish look was her answer.

"Honestly, that's something I would have expected from Ronald, but not for you."

"It is a valid concern. We have to put a warning in the leaflet if we want to avoid paying damages for chipped teeth."

"Did you chip a tooth? My parents are on call this evening."

"No, thank you. After your graduation dinner I would not wish to lay at your father's mercy, with him holding a drill." Severus shuddered.

"I cannot thank you enough for putting them straight. It is already so much easier for me. But you are right, Dad may not be able to resist a little pay-back. Do you want ice for your lip?"

"No need, I was more startled than anything else. That strongest grinding modulation – it seems a bit excessive to me."

"I do not use it, but I had three independent requests from my test persons. I think it depends how deep one's vagina is. For some women pressure on the cervix feels uncomfortable, others like it."

He held up her pack of notes.

"Are these all your probands?"

"Yes, although some are still testing the adjusted Whizz. Do you think that's enough?"

"Yes, it is. The self-chopping knive, which is far more dangerously than the Whizz, was patented after only five potioneers testing it."

"Do you want to see my business plan?"

"Maybe later. For now, I think, it is time to see the Whizz in action."


	4. Chapter 4

Author´s note: Thank you for your lovely reviews. And for the suggestions: Severus was not fingering little flower arrangements (corsages), but lingerie (corsets). I have corrected that error. Enjoy the new chapter!

Part 4

Only Snape's swift Levitating Spell prevented the jug of lemonade from splashing all over the living room rug. Some still sloshed over the rim and made splotches on the sheets of paper on the table in front of the settee.

Hermione tried to get a grip on herself and not jump to any conclusions. Surely Severus meant to employ someone for a clinical trial, with himself and her in the role of researchers. The smirk on his face robbed her of that conviction. Two could play that game.

"Do you have a set-up in mind? Would we need video documentation? I could call Colin Creevey, he is a photographer now. Are you registered with any of this internet porn sites? You could find out if there are other ways to use a vibrator than I can think of right now." His adam's apple moved when he swallowed.

"No, I am not! And we would not need Creevey, not right now at least, I think. If ever. I am not sure what you think my experiences are but I have never ever watched a woman pleasuring herself. I have read some books and I do not think that I have left my partners wanting, but the sex has always been rather straight forward. Do you know that film where a woman is eating a salad and then faking an orgasm? I watched it with Lucius and Narcissa. All the women in the theatre were cackling like witches while the men looked a tad miffed."

"I think it was a turkey sandwich she had, not a salad. How can the Malfoys go to a Muggle cinema and still support Voldemort? I wonder what Lucius was wearing."

"Dove grey suede trousers and a lilac silk shirt. Lots of gaudy rings. And Lucius was a supporter because his father was, when he realised what was involved it was too late to back out without endangering his family."

"That movie came out in the late eighties and you still remember his trousers? If you can convince me that you are gay I might be able to show you how the Whizz works."

"I remember because later he spoilt them with some burger sauce. A Scourgify did not work on the stains and I had to develop a potion because he was so fond of that trousers. Why would it be different if I were gay? Which I am not, by the way."

"Being watched by a heterosexual man while masturbating might muddle the outcome. My arousal might depend in parts on the pleasure of seeing you watching me. I can't think of a way to separate that from the effect the Whizz has."

"Excuse me if I have a hard time believing that. It would be akward to be watched by your old Potions professor turned research partner, sure, but you cannot tell me that you see me as a potential candidate for sex."

"I thought you had too much dignity to be fishing for compliments, it seems I was wrong." Hermione watched Severus closely. The man had been a spy but that flabbergasted look was hard to fake.

"Do you really think I do not hear what pupils say behind my back? Greasy old git ist about the kindest. During my first years I got some propositions from elder Slytherin girls who were applying the concept of quid-pro-quo in quite the wrong way, they wanted to trade better grades for sexual favours. I sent them packing with a month of detentions with Filch and a letter to their parents. Word got passed around and such behaviour hasn't occurred since my third year of teaching. I may be the youngest male teacher in the castle but surely no one ever crushed on me like they did on Lockhart or Lupin. Even Hagrid got Valentine's cards."

"I can believe that no one dared to send you a Valentine, but believe me, every girl from third year Hufflepuff onwards is enchanted with your voice. Some boys too. True, a lot of pupils do not do their reading correctly, but quite often potions are ruined because your voice is so distracting. When you are lecturing your passion for the subject shines through. It is but a small step from that to daydreaming what that passion could do to a person."

By now Hermione was convinced that he had had no idea. Finally he spoke.

"You must be deluded."

"You think that if it gives you comfort. Usually such crushes only live until you adress the pupil directly, your voice gets very cutting then. But there is no denying that you could read a telephone directory and women still would be swooning."

"Don't go all Austen on me!"

"One more point for me! Any man who can identify Jane Austen quotes is seriously hot!"

"Then proof it! Strip!"

Tempers were running high. Severus was very much out of his comfort zone and Hermione was too much of a Gryffindor to resist a dare. She reached for the first button of her blouse, snatched the Whizz off the table and sauntered into her bedroom. A swish of her wand deposited the cloths hanging over the only chair in the room in a corner, another put the shades at an angle that prevented neighbours from seeing into the room but left enough light for Severus to see. If he ever followed her into the bedroom. Hermione strained her ears for the pop of Apparition. She fluffed up her pillows and deliberated whether to wait standing or sit down on the bed when he entered. He carried a notepad and wore a serious mien.

"Hermione, I am sorry. I confess I was teasing you. I think you are a talented brewer, a thorough researcher and a loyal friend. I would rather not endanger whatever relationship we have over your invention. There are privacy agreements tight enough that we can test it with a hired proband without ending up on the `Prophet's´ front page."

The young woman was now glad to be standing.

"I am very glad that you see me more of a research partner than an annoying ex-pupil and I would not want to come this between us. When I told the girls of our work for the Hogwarts infirmary and your ingenious ways to brew as much as possible simultaneously Ginny latched on the self-grinding charm for the pestles and told us of that hen-party. I must confess I worried if I could concentrate enough and not think of vibrators every time you charmed a pestle. But you have that single-mindedness in everything you do, something that I pride myself on as well, there was thankfully no room for distractions. I haven't thought on men a lot during my studies and since I started at Gringott's and I haven't thougth of you in that capacity as well. But not due to any lack of attractiveness on your side but due to me concentrating on other things. The Whizz was invented due to a series of coincidences like me not finding my pestle after moving here, buying a new one, finding the old one again et cetera but not due to my lack of a sex life. We are both adults, we have done research together and we might launch a successful business together that will hopefully give us more financial freedom. We can test the Whizz now, if you like."

He seemed to hold an internal debate with himself and finally nodded, settling down in the chair facing Hermione's bed.

"Should I talk about what I am experiencing? Why I am doing what?"

"If you feel like it. I will be making notes, I can ask questions afterwards."

Hermione stepped out of her light-weight trousers and settled in the middle of her bed, seated agagins the pillows, with her blouse and underthings. She gathered her hair with a whispered spell at the top of her head, some tendrils still escaping. Activating the Whizz and starting it on the lowest grade of vibrations she traced it along her neck and over her collarbones. Her eyes fell shut but her mind could not yet forget the wizard watching her. As she brought the Whizz closer to her breasts she said another spell to get rid of her bra, teasing herself through the cloth of her blouse.

Severus was watching in fascination. The dark aureolas of her breasts were now visible through the blouse and a becoming blush was rising on her neck and cheeks. Hermione undid more buttons until the garment was falling open. The first contact of the Whizz with her now uncovered breasts drew a sigh from her. When she rested the vibrator in the valley between them to have her hands free for ghosting along her thighs the Potions master had to lay the notepad down to run a finger under his increasingly tight collar. He undid some buttons on his shirt as well. The witch whispered `plus´ `plus´ in rapid succession and brought her invention towards her nipples.

By now she would have forgotten on her audience if not his breathing growing audible. To have such an effect on one that man was a powerful aphrodisiac. She was getting more and more aroused, much quicker than when being alone. Drawing her feet under herself and raising on her knees she proceeded to enact one of her favorite scenarios: her lover would be kneeing behind her, his erection pressed into the cleft of her arse while he was pleasuring her breasts. Hermione whispered `minus´ two times and slipped the Whizz under the waistband of her knickers on the small of her back. For now it wasn't touching anything, just a gentle pressure. Her hands went to her breasts, with light strokes on the undersides and sides first, then cupping them and teasing her nipples. Opening her eyes she saw Severus. His eyes were wide open with wonder, his mouth was hanging open and his cheeks were flushed. He had undone the buttons on the cuffs and had opened some on his shirts. The jeans must be very uncomfortable by now, judging by the bulge in his groin.

"Do you want to get more comfortable?"

He took a long time to answer.

"You really trust me that much? Half naked, most likely coming within the next five minutes from watching you alone?"

"Of course I do. Would you join me if I asked?"

"God, yes. Hermione, I have never seen anything as compelling as you right now. You are woman personified, I half expect sparks shooting from you any second, or some sort of earthquake."

"I will try to conclude our experiment, I cannot say yet what would happen afterwards."

"Do whatever you want, this has already been the best sexual experience of my life."

"Flatterer!"

He snorted, toeing off his shoes and socks and getting rid of his jeans. Severus left the shirt and his briefs on, but unbuttoned the garment fully, mimicking Hermione's moves on his own nipples.

The witch tried to get back into her groove.

"Most of my fantasies start in that way. My lover kisses my neck, trying to entice me away from my books. Or he slips behind me in the bath. Or he greets me in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around me while I stand at the sink, teasing me with his eagerness. Then we proceed to the bedroom."

She removed the Whizz and laid back on the bed again, "He might pleasure me with his mouth." Hermione wriggled out of her knickers and let her knees fall open. A moan from Severus told her that he could smell her arousal too. She used the wetness from her opening to very ligthly tease her clitoris and her labia, letting her head fall back and sighing. Never realising that she had started it wordlessly the brought a gently humming Whizz to her folds. Drawing it around, touching the central bundle of nerves only quickly, lest this experience would be over too soon. The Potions master was breathing hard by now. On a whim she brought the Whizz to her mouth, closing her lips around it.

"Dammit, woman! Have mercy!" He had one hand around his erection, the other cupping his balls. Hermione brought the vibrator back to her vagina, teasing her opening while letting the vibrations getting stronger and stronger. She had the Whizz inserted about halfway when Severus whispered "Adtere!" The change in motion brought the witch to the brink quickly. Pushing it in fully she came with a shout.

When her breathing had eased somewhat she noticed the wetness on her right knee. Severus was kneeling on the end of her bed, head hung forward. He gave her a rueful smile and gestured towards where his seed had landed, "I'm sorry." Feeling more daring than ever Hermione dipped her finger into his come and brought it to her mouth. "Come here." He was frozen in surprise but then scrambled up to meet her mouth in a passionate kiss. The man could not get enough from kissing her – mouth, brows, earlobes. When he put his lips on her neck, suckling, he commanded the still inserted Whizz to a low vibration. By the time Severus was worshipping her breasts the young woman was nearing another peak. She reached between her legs and put the vibrator on her nightstand. The Potions master stopped his ministrations and looked at his partner questioningly. Hermione smiled. "Too much, too fast, I do not want any distractions from you." She drew him closer for more kisses.


	5. Epilogue

Author's Note: The film Hermione and Severus were talking about is "Harry and Sally", the Austen-quote is from "Pride and Prejudice" (Mr Bennet). Thank you all for reading and commenting, I hope, you enjoyed my little story!

Epilogue

Severus and Hermione became a couple nearly instantly. While some parts of their relationship needed adjustments on both sides their sexual relationship was thoroughly rewarding and free from any misunderstandings.

They did some more research on the Whizz and patented it. It's launching became a success quickly. They made enough money for Severus to leave Hogwarts, only returning two days a week to teach years five to seven and for Hermione to work part-time at Gringott's. The remaining time they spent on various projects and consultancies.

Annabelle Smythe was guest of honour on the Granger-Snape wedding three years later. She had made the Whizz popular with the elder generation and had some suggestions to hormon-based lubrication potions for women past their menopause. Blaise Zabini and Gwenog Jones had been brought on board for the gay and lesbian side of the business.

Of course Hermione and Severus warded their lab and research facilities against their three children, but – being the offspring of two of the most brilliant minds in recent wizarding history and having George Weasley as an honorary uncle – those wards were breached when Simon and Eileen were eight and ten. They took advantage for the emergency override of the normal wards their parents had installed because of the erratic sleep patterns of their youngest, Luca. A serious discussion about the dangers of tampering with wards and sneaking into a laboratory ensued, followed by an explanation of the main family product line. Brother and sister looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and voiced their disappointment that this lab was much less exciting than Uncle George's or even Grandad Arthur's shed.

Hermione and Severus continued to live a long and happy life amongst their friends and family and up to their early hundreds no new product was launched without a test by the firm's founders.

Fin


End file.
